


Small Details

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prime forgot to mention an itty bitty detail in his reports for the humans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Details

**Author's Note:**

> LJ tf_speedwriting, Prompt 3. Scenario: meeting a cityformer for the first time

It was a good thing it wasn't high summer else Ratchet would be dealing with a hell load of pissed off soldiers looking like lobsters. Since NEST was recruiting from the best from across the world some of them just weren't used to the higher temperatures during the summer months. 

And why are we all outside sitting under the shelter of a treeline some distance away from our base? 

Well, that would be because the aforementioned highly advanced robotic being from another planet has banished us all so that he can do some routine maintenance. At least we aren't alone, the rest of the Cybertronians have also been expelled by the cranky medical officer and the small copse of trees is now looking like a strange mix of automobile show and truck stop. 

Except for the fact that several of the cars are no longer cars, the wreckers had gotten bored some time ago and the rest of the Cybertronians are doing their best to ignore the fact that they were now jousting. With trees. In fact, Prime had only spoken up to warn them to put them back in the ground once they were finished if they were still in one piece. 

But back to the matter in question. Ratchet. Repairs. We'd often seen him prying of wall panels and adjusting things, hell, we'd even seen him clinging to the towers of the base with a strange magnetic device so he could fix things. So why did he need us all outside? What was he planning to do, flood the entire thing with toxic gas to fumigate, he's always complaining about Earth rodents and their ability to get everywhere. But even that wouldn't explain the presence of the rest of the Cybertronians at our outdoor party. 

Finally. 

I'm not the only one to get up from whichever spot seemed convenient for lounging as the hard to miss luminescent form of the medic ducks out of the main doors and strides away from the Cybertronian city that has become our main base of operations. 

And then... 

Then... 

It... 

... 

I think Prime forgot to mention something in his briefings. 

At least I'm not the only one. Hell, even Lennox just rolled off Prime's hood to sprawl in front of his grill, and his voice, when he finally finds it, sounds exactly like mine would if I actually had anything coherant to say. A fine mix of shock, accusation, horror, awe, and did I mention shock? 

"Prime, our base just transformed."


End file.
